marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mutant Agenda (Joint Venture)
The Mutant Agenda is a web channel in the Joint Venture Universe. It consists of seven mutants from around the United States and Europe, each one with a specific field of interest and specialty topic related to homo sapiens mutatis mutandis. Lineup Monday - Prodigy Mondays are for discussions of mutant-reelated STEM (Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math) topics, hosted from Chicago by David Alleyne, the hyper-intelligent Prodigy, who also serves as the channel's founder, chief administrator, and head of maintenance. Because his field is so adult-oriented, he has a considerably smaller audience than his co-hosts, of an older and more mature age bracket. Openly pansexual, Alleyne also hosts the Mutant Queerness segments, where he covers intersectional stories bteween mutants and the LGBT+ community. These episodes are by far his most popular, as well as his most controversial. Tuesday - Mercury Tuesdays feature San Francisco-based Cessily Kincaid, called Mercury for her body's liquid metal composition, and focus on popular music, particularly from mutant artists. Mercury is a particularly ardent fan of the acts known as Dazzler, Lila Cheney and the Nazgul, and Siryn. Her show is more popular than Prodigy's by virtue of the subject matter, but she lacks David's editing skill and polish, so she mostly relies on audio and podcasts. Wednesday - Sway Wednesday is dedicated to mutants and mutant-related events throughout history, and possible mutants who may ha existed in various mythologies. These episodes are hosted by Suzanne Chan, the time-manipulator known as Sway, usually out of her dorm room in Barnard College, in New York City. Her tellings of mutant history and myth often take on an irreverent, slightly sarcastic tone, and thus are more popular than they would be otherwise; she is often credited with helping many a student's passing grades on college essays and term papers. Thursday - Statis Based out of his apartment in Lincoln, Nebraska, Walter Nowland, an electrokinetic who refers to himself as Statis, covers current events related to mutants. He is a particularly avid follower of the X-Men, and is often one of the first to report on a story involving them. His personal life's goal is to someday land an exclusive interview with Storm, the X-Men's field leader. His episodes get the most traffic on average, due largely to their generalized subject matter. Friday - Pixie One of the international members of The Mutant Agenda, Megan Gwynn, called Pixie for her fairy-like wings and their ability to create illusory "pixie dust", is based out of Abergylid, Wales, and is a very avid follower of mutant fashion and beauty. Looking somewhat inhuman herself, her channel specializes in helping "abnormal" looking mutants still look their best, a feat she accomplishes with the help of frequent correspondence, expert photo-manipulation skills, and a highly unique fashion sense. Her episodes were not expected to be popular, but skyrocketed after she helped a fellow Welsh mutant stand up to bullies in her school, purely through the use of cosmetics and wardrobe to enhance her self-esteem. Pixie is the most empathetic of the Mutant Agenda, considered the "heart" of the channel, and thus she often answers life-advice questions during the group's extended livestreams. Saturday - Jubilee A self-proclaimed "mall rat," Los Angeles-based Jubilation Lee originally applied for the fashion portion of the channel, but stepped down when Megan proved to be the more popular of the two hosts. Undeterred, she applied for a position as pop culture reviewer, and has since become the most popular of the seven hosts. Analyzing various movies and television shows though the lens of "mutant theory", a discipline she herself is pioneering, Jubilee is quick-witted and sarcastic, able to cut apart fictional representation of mutants (and superhumans in general) in a manner that both gives credit where she feels it due and calls out what she perceives to be unfair, insensitive,or malicious portrayals. She has admitted her favorite movie to be Dazzler, a dramatized bio-pic of noted superhero and singer Alison Blaire -- not least, because Dazzler's mutant abilities and her own are not very dissimilar. As the most popular member of the Mutant Agenda channel, Jubilee not only runs her own channel, but often co-hosts with her fellow mutants on episodes where their interests overlap. Sunday - Wolfsbane Scottish-born Rahne Sinclair was raised in a highly abusive religious household. As such, when her lycanthropic mutant power manifested, she was nearly killed by her cruel guardian before being rescued by Charles Xavier and Moira Kinross. Now living and studying on Muir Island with Moira and her son, Kevin MacTaggert, Rahne also hosts a segment on The Mutant Agenda, based largely around how mutants relate to the various religions around the world. Despite her upbringing, Wolfsbane remains a devout Christian; however, she tries her best to look at all religions with a sympathetic eye. Indeed, one of the most frequent themes of her episodes is that no matter which God one worships, he loves all his creations, and mutants are no exception. It has made her episodes the most controversial out of all the Mutant Agenda hosts, but she bears up under the backlash bravely, often supported by her co-hosts, despite many of them having different religious beliefs (or in the case of Prodigy, none at all). Category:Joint Venture Universe Category:Joint Venture organizations Category:Good Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Active Organizations Category:Mutants